


This Hurts

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Officiality Technicality [6]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: M/M, Rotting, Sacrifice, Sad, Slowly dying, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This hurts Robin more than it will ever hurt Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Hurts

**[FluffyBird]**

It was almost like a cheerful saturday, on that thursday morning. Manny was getting ready for school, Robin helping him slip his arms through his backpack’s loops. Harry smiled lightly and said, “Did you go over your spelling words?”

Manny smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I’m gonna get an A plus!” He said confidently.

Robin smiled and nodded, happy that Manny was learning and liking school. Harry chuckled and said, “Good. Now let’s go to the porch, the bus will be here soon.”

Soon the bus came, Manny smiling and waving as he got on. Harry and Robin both waved back and waited for the bus to leave before going back inside. Robin opened his mouth to say something when Harry suddenly groaned and held his arm. Robin then asked, “Are you still hurting?” Sounding worried.

Harry said, “Y-Yeah, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. The pain is skin deep, constantly.”

Robin hugged him lightly, saying, “Well it can’t be from age.”

Harry chuckled half-heartedly and said, “Exactly. But if that isn’t it, what is it?”

Robin said, “I don’t know, I think we should go to the doctor’s just to be safe.”

Harry huffed and said, “You know I don’t like doctors.”

Robin said, “I know, but this seems serious.”

Harry gave in, nodding. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to run over this with a doctor.

\----

Apoptosis, that’s what Harry had. His cells were committing suicide left and right. There was a good chance it wouldn’t end well. Robin cried more than Harry did in the doctor's office. Robin held Harry close and sobbed once at home. How could they tell Manny when he returned from school? They didn’t know. But soon, Manny was running through the front door, smiling. He was excited to see his fathers again after hours of school. He then stopped and frowned, seeing Robin sniffling lightly as he held onto Harry on the couch. His eyes were red from all the crying. Manny was worried and came over. Manny asked, “What’s wrong, daddies?”

Robin wiped his eyes the best he could as he said, “We went to the hospital so they could see what was wrong with daddy. The doctor said that he is very sick.”

Manny teared up and hugged Harry. It was a bit too rough, making him hiss lightly in pain. He pat him lightly, saying “It’s going to be ok, Manny.”

Manny and Robin still cried. Harry would rot.

\---

Maggots. Maggots were in his hair. But when Robin would see one he would gently pluck it out and smile lovingly at Harry. Harry smiled back. Maybe if he acted like everything was fine then Robin wouldn’t cry when he thought Harry was asleep. It had been a about two months since this was diagnosed and it was getting worse. Harry’s skin was a pasty white, and even grey in a few spots. There were a few red patches, there the skin was completely gone, but no blood. The dead don’t seem to bleed. Harry coughed, lungs burning in pain. Robin was by his side in half a second. He gave him a tissue to wipe the blood off of his blue lips. Harry shivered and said, “I-I’m fine.”

Robin held him anyways, leading him to bed. Manny followed, asking, “Is daddy going to die?”

Robin didn’t want to answer this, but nodded, Harry too busy with the task known as the stairs. Manny tried not to cry all over again. Harry laid in bed, panting lightly. Robin sat on the side of the bed, petting his hair. It kept coming out though, so he had to be gentle. Robin smiled weakly, saying, “I think you’re still pretty sexy.”

Harry chuckled and said, “Sure, whatever.”

Robin smiled and said, “It’s true, I still love you.”

“Are you trying to put a move on me? I’m pretty sure making love to a living corpse isn’t on your list of turn ons.”

Robin just chuckled and pet him, saying, “You’re perfect, you know that?”

Harry sighed and said, “You say that too much.”

Robin said, “Cause it’s true.” Harry couldn’t help but smile lightly at this. “Holy cow, Harry’s smiling! Manny get the camera!” Robin said teasingly.

Harry hated having his picture taken, but he couldn’t help but smile as his family got beside him for a family photo. The picture came out, Robin waving it lightly for it to clear up.

“Oh god, I look terrible.” Harry said, voice a bit groggy.

Robin said, “You mean ‘sexy’.”

“I look like a dead, redhead version of Kristen Stewart.” Harry insisted.

Robin said, “Hey, Kristen Stewart ain’t bad.”

Manny just nodded in agreement, though he was a child and had no idea who that was. He only knew that it may help Harry feel happier.

\---

Harry wasn’t improving, only getting worse. His body was in revolt. His heart burned, his flesh bled, and his stomach was always turning as misfortune coursed through his veins.

“I’m hideous.” Harry deadpanned.

Robin sighed as he set his book down. “Harry, I told you, you’re beautiful to me.” Robin said.

Harry rolled his eyes as he said, “Well you need glasses, pal.”

Robin smiled sympathetically and said, “How are you today?”

Harry sighed and said,”Alright I suppose.”

Robin nodded and went back to his book. It was a nice, sunny Sunday. They would be going on a relaxing walk right now if it wasn’t for the fact that Harry couldn’t take such strong UV rays. So they had to settle with staying inside with only a few curtains drawn back. But that was enough for them. Harry was messing with his arm again, it bleeding. Robin sighed and put his book down. “Harry, don’t do that.” Robin said, “I already said that doesn’t help.”

Harry sighed but stopped, sitting boredly. Manny looked up from his toys, saying, “Does your skin hurt, daddy?”

Harry said, “Yes but that’s alright. It’s a numb sort of pain.”

Manny nodded, looking sad. He wondered when he would die. He hoped he never would. But of course that wasn’t realistic…

\---

Harry refused to go to the hospital when it got worse. His reason was because he “didn’t want to be hooked up to machines, away from home, on his last days.” Robin cried, but there was nothing he could do. So now he laid in bed, coughing. He looked dead already. Robin sat in front of him, smiling sadly and cupping his cheek. Harry smiled tiredly back, Robin saying, “You should get some sleep.” Manny had already said good night and was sound asleep. Now it was Harry’s turn to sleep.

Harry nodded and relaxed, waiting for Robin to lay with him. Robin just pet him, staying sitting there. Harry couldn’t stay away any longer and was soon asleep. If it wasn’t for the gentle rise and fall of his chest, Robin would have thought that he was dead. He then realized something. Harry was better off dead now. He was suffering, counting down the days to go. Robin teared up as a horrible plan slithered into his mind. He shakily grabbed his pillow. He kissed Harry’s forehead, praying that this death was quick. He then took a shaky inhale before firmly pressing the pillow onto Harry’s face. He straddled his lover for the last time, pressing down with shaking limbs. Unable to breathe, Harry woke, instantly grabbing at Robin’s wrist. He tried to pull his hands off, making Robin sob. Hearing this sob, Harry knew it was him. He slowly let go and instead rested his hands over Robin’s hands, holding them gently. He couldn’t breathe, but that didn’t matter now. Robin shook with his sobs, Harry’s hands going limp onto his. Robin then let go, covering his face as he cried. He couldn’t stand this. He stayed on top of Harry, holding onto him now, He was dead, but the disease did not kill him. Robin did. Robin felt better knowing that some stupid illness did not take his love away from him. But he was still dead. He cried into Harry’s unmoving chest, clinging to him. Robin felt such great remorse, but he knew this was for the best.

**The End**

 

 


End file.
